


cuddling skills

by peachyblush



Series: requested drabbles/oneshots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cafe AU ish, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a lil soft, jongdae's got skills™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: “You’re cute, and handsome, I guess.”“You guess?”





	cuddling skills

**Author's Note:**

> they’re soft babs ;v; i hope you like it!! <3

With Jongdae’s finals near, the younger boy barely gets to visit his senior boyfriend and spend time with him. They try to meet in the gaps though, Jongdae and Minseok have got three breaks at the same time, with last period of Thursday as P.E together. It’s nice to spend time with him, it’s the stress-reliever along with coffee.It’s Sunday, Minseok’s favourite cafe is open only till one in the afternoon, so he doesn’t waste any time in bringing his boyfriend there, dragging the whining boy with him, saying, “My favourite coffee, Jongdae!”

They go to the cafe, greeting all the baristas who know they almost-regular, and Minseok gets himself a normal coffee, while Jongdae sticks with the cupcake and an orange juice.

Minseok clicks his tongue, “We’re at a cafe and you’re ordering orange juice,”

Jongdae slurps the juice, he sits right in front of Minseok, their free hand intertwining on the table automatically. It’s a habit to hold hands. “I like it, and I can’t risk a caffeine high right now, I need to get myself an B-plus to impress the teacher. She thinks I can’t even get a B-minus.”

“Nothing new,” Minseok rolls his eyes, sips his coffee, and watches Jongdae take a bite of his cupcake, chewing it cutely.

His boyfriend is so cute, Minseok wonders since when his luck started getting so good as he stares at their hands. His last three boyfriends and seven girlfriends were nowhere near Jongdae, they lacked at least one thing which made Minseok lose all of the interest he had in them.

They all were beautiful or handsome in one or the other way, but nothing beats Jongdae’s cat-like lips (not to mention Minseok’s  _huge_ affinity towards cats), his loudness, his strong, beautiful voice, and sensible mannerisms (he lacks a few, but Minseok lacks them, too – nearly everyone at this age does).

“You’re staring,” Jongdae’s voice has a hint of tease, Minseok looks up at Jongdae. Not completely lifting his head, only eyes - he knows things about himself which make people flustered (Jongdae is a frequent victim).

Jongdae’s cheeks tinge pink, he sips the juice harder and plays it cool. “Staring’s bad, hyung,”

“What if I want to?” He raises his eyebrows, challenging, “Problem?”

“No,” Jongdae is still playing cool, but his cheeks are darker shade of pink, “Just sayin’, no offence.”

Minseok blows on the coffee, then gulps one-fourth before deciding it’s a good time to cuddle. He wants to cuddle his Jongdae and shower his boy with kisses.

“Let’s go back,” He says, pouting, “I wanna cuddle,”

“Sure, let me finish this.”

It’s another round of dragging a whiny Jongdae across the hallway, and bringing the boy to his dorm.

Minseok’s dorm is clean, mostly because he starts cleaning when he’s stressed (which is almost a constant thing, senior year and all), but there are a few clothes on the couch - Junmyeon’s. The boy needs to learn cleaning things up, honestly.

Jongdae settles himself on the couch, and makes grabby hands at Minseok, who, chuckling, settles between Jongdae’s legs, leaning his back against Jongdae’s chest and moving his leg on the couch.

It feels nice and warm, Jongdae’s always been a cuddly bear, and he knows how to hold someone from back, his arms aren’t too insistent upon wrapping completely around Minseok’s waist, they stay on the elder’s hips, he nuzzles his nose into Minseok’s hair, and curls his shoulders a little so they almost touch the senior boy’s shoulders. Ah, a good cuddle is what Minseok missed in the past few weeks.

Minseok lets out a deep sigh, “You know how to cuddle,”

“Sometimes I think you like me for my cuddling skills only,” Jongdae whines, Minseok can  _hear_  the pout, “So rude, hyung,”

“I like you, which includes, but isn’t limited to your cuddling skills,” Minseok bumps the back of his head to Jongdae’s, giggling when Jongdae whines loudly. “You’re cute, and handsome, I guess.”

“You guess?”

Minseok nods. Jongdae’s whine couldn’t be more louder (and nor could their neighbour’s kick against their kitchen wall from other side, and shouts of, “Shut it!”).


End file.
